dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is an incredibly powerful, bloodthirsty, and nigh-unkillable mutant Kryptonian monster created by Lex Luthor from the corpse of General Zod (combined with his own blood), in order to bring down Batman and Superman. Biography In an effort to hinder Batman and Superman, Lex Luthor altered the remains of General Zod with leftover Kryptonian technology to create a mutant creature known as Doomsday.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/03/this-weeks-cover-batman-v-superman-dawn-justice-ew This Week's Cover: Behind the brawl of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Entertainment Weekly] Doomsday breaks free of the Fortress of Solitude and into Heroes Park. Superman pursues Doomsday, and the two do battle, Doomsday destroying the Superman Statue in the process. Doomsday's strength surpasses Superman's, but he manages to hold his own and sends the creature flying into a building. Subsequently, Doomsday is fired at by military helicopters, but is not harmed. He adapts to the fire and only becomes more durable. Doomsday is then launched into space by Superman. The US President then sends an order to shoot Doomsday down with a nuclear missile, carried out by General Swanwick. Seeing the missile approach, Superman defiantly holds Doomsday still, determined to destroy the beast. The warhead hits with an explosion so gigantic, that it can clearly be seen from Earth's surface. Falling back to Earth, Doomsday's body lands on Stryker's Island, but is far from dead. The explosion seemingly only making the creature stronger. Doomsday's body once again regenerates. Recovered himself, Superman then charges at Doomsday yet again, sending the beast flying where it collides with a chemical silo. Batman attempts to distract Doomsday, but is eventually cornered. Doomsday shoots his heat vision at him, however the rays are deflected by Wonder Woman. Superman and Wonder Woman then proceed to attack Doomsday in tandem, while Batman tries to expose the monster to the Kryptonite gas. Superman then leaves to save Lois Lane from drowning and retrieves Batman's Kryptonite Spear. Batman is successful in exploiting Doomsday's only known vulnerability. Seeing her chance, Wonder Woman attacks and manages to cut off the creature's arm. However, it only results in a sharp skeletal protrusion growing back in its place. Wonder Woman has manages to temporarily restrain Doomsday with her lasso. Superman sees that the only way to stop Doomsday is to risk his own life. He charges at the creature, exposed to the Kryptonite himself, and stabs Doomsday in the chest with the Kryptonite Spear. The spear did not manage to fully pierce Doomsday and he is able to stab Superman in return, piercing his chest with bone protrusion on his arm. A mortally wounded Superman uses his last reserves of strength to further impale Doomsday and manages to fully push it through the other side, finally killing the creature, himself dying in the process. Powers *'Super Strength:' Doomsday has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable, somewhat superior even to that of Superman, forcing the Man of Steel to team up with both Batman and Wonder Woman in order to stand a chance against the mighty monster. Thus, Doomsday is strong enough to send Superman and Wonder Woman flying with his blows, and actually harming Superman without the need of Kryptonite, managing to pierce the latter's otherwise invulnerable chest with his tremendously hard and sharp bony protrusions. *'Super Speed:' Doomsday, while not quite as fast as Superman, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, with Batman just barely managing to grapple away from the charging monster. *'Super Stamina:' Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina, never needing to even catch his breath during his prolongued intense battle with the superhero trinity. *'Invulnerability': Doomsday is virtually invulnerable, seemingly even more so than Superman. Thus, the monster was unscathed by the intense firepower of military jets and the Batwing, numerous tremendous blows from Superman and Wonder Woman, and even quickly recovered after taking the full force of a nuclear bomb, and subsequently falling down all the way down to Earth from space. Due to his adaptive evolution in fact, the nuclear blast and fall only made him stronger and more durable than before. The only known weapons capable of actually injuring Doomsday are Wonder Woman's sword (due to its magical nature) and weapons containing Kryptonite (due to the monster sharing a Kryptonian's weakness to the xenomineral). **'Healing Factor': Doomsday has an extremely effective healing factor, making him incredibly hard to defeat, even for the most powerful of opponents. Hence, when somewhat injured by a nuclear bomb and his subsequent fall from space, Doomsday recovers and heals almost instantly, and after his arm is chopped off by Wonder Woman, a huge bony protrusion grows back in its place. **'Adaptive Evolution:' Doomsday develops and adapts an immunity to any attack that harms him, with a key component of this ability being that he cannot die the same way twice. Thus, the more Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman attack Doomsday, the stronger the monster became, also growing in size. *'Heat Blasts': Doomsday can generate tremendous superheated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far larger and more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single blast being enough to completely destroy a building's entire floor. Only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman can survive a blast from Doomsday. *'Electrokinesis:' Doomsday is capable of generating immense electrical tendrils from his body, using one to loosen the hold of Wonder Woman's unbreakable lasso, thereby managing to mortally wound Superman. *'Energy Absorption:' Doomsday's cells, like those of any Kryptonian, are capable of absorbing energy, for both sustenance and enhancement, with Wonder Woman remarking that the monster feeds on it. Having absorbed a considerable amount of energy, Doomsday is induced to mutate, with him notably growing bony protrusions after surviving a nuclear blast. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Doomsday, much like Superman, has Kryptonite as his main weakness, with this radioactive green xenomineral being extremely toxic to him, making it the only known substance capable of actually killing the monster. Hence, Doomsday is considerably slowed down when Batman shoots him with a pellet of Kryptonite-rich gas, and seemingly killed when Superman stabs him with a Kryptonite spear. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Doomsday can be effectively engaged in combat by beings of equivalent incalculable strength, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, with their blows being capable of staggering him, and even sending him flying. However, his adaptive evolution and healing factor makes the monster incredibly hard to kill, even for them. *'Magic:' Doomsday shares Kryptonians' vulnerability to magic, with allows Wonder Woman to both chop off his arm with her magical sword, and restrain him with her magical lasso, with him unable to break out. He was, however, able to grow a huge bony protrusion in the arm's place, and to slightly loosen the lasso's hold on him with an electrical blast of his own. Relationships Allies *Lex Luthor - creator Enemies *Superman † - killer and victim *Wonder Woman *Batman *Captain Carrie Farris *General Calvin Swanwick References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters